In a cellular system in a conventional art, a small base station may be managed and controlled by only a service provider.
A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), however, may use a small base station (or Home (e) Node B, Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) cell) and a broadband base station (or Macro (e) Node B) for a hierarchical base station structure to improve a spectral efficiency of an entire Long Term Evolution (LTE) system or extend a service area of a broadband base station.
In this instance, a small base station may be for a small service area. Also, a method where a subscriber of a small base station registers and operates a terminal in a corresponding small base station managed by an operator may be used.
For example, with respect to a residential small base station, a service may be provided to terminals of a family using a small base station, or provided to users designated by a user of the small base station.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus that may manage registration, access, connection, and the like between a terminal and a small base station is required.